


Premonitions aren't always what they are

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Series: Thedasian Superheroes [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Near Car Accident, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: Cullen predicts a car accident involving a Qunari.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: "'Can I keep you?' Iron Lion. Modern day au please? :)"

“Are you sure this will be enough?” Cullen asked, a smile on his lips. 

“Why? Do you think we need more?” Carver replied on the other side of the line. He was doing a small party for his soulmate to meet his friends, and Cullen had been assigned to buy enough food and drinks to sustain twenty people. That was a lot of snacks.

“No, I was joking. Stop stressing so much, Carver, everybody will love Dorian. He’s a charmer, you worry too much.”

“Now I’m worrying he’ll charm them too much.”

“Well, not if he eats some of the-“ A flash in his vision made him stopped walking, and he could only get away from the road side of the sideway before his premonition hit. A car going full speed on a Qunari crossing the road, without any sign of it slowing. The car was red, with a scratch on the left side and a sticker with a puppy on it. Cullen blinked, noticed a few odd looks coming his way from bypassers.

“Cullen? Is everything alright?”

“Yes, no, I don’t know. I just had a vision of a car hitting someone.”

“Want me to head over?”

“No, I think it’ll happen really soon. I’ll call you back.”

“Alright. Stay safe.”

Cullen finished the call and started to look at the passing cars. The street was the one he was walking on, it looked very similar anyway. A red car with a scratch on it.

He hurried to the intersection, trying to spot a Qunari. There still wasn’t that many here, and usually they stayed around their part of the city, which was on the opposite side of the city.

_Hi Cullen. My brother told me you need me to help find someone?_

Cullen was startled at the voice in his head, then relaxed when he recognized it. He silently thanked Carver for his quick thinking.

_Marian. Yes, if you could find a Qunari, they’re probably close to me. They’re about to be run over by a car._

_Oh. Give me a second._

Those seconds were long, but he knew Marian’s powers would help him in the end. He was bumped into as he kept looking around like a maniac.

_He’s on the next intersection._

_Thank you so much!_

_Anytime._

He made a run for the next intersection. Adrenaline rushed at him when he finally spotted the red car, then the distinctive horns on someone. The man was at least a head taller than everyone else, and much bulkier. For a second, he wondered which one would receive the most damage between the man or the car.

“Wait!” He shouted when he started to cross the street without caring for the circulation. Did he have a death wish or something? He didn’t hear him and continued, and Cullen chased after him without a second thought. The red car was coming closer, and Cullen would not watch that man die.

“Hey!” The Qunari turned to him right as he getting to him, and he did something he was not expecting. He caught him when Cullen meant to push him away from the road, closing his arms around him and shifting so his back was facing the incoming car. His form hovered over Cullen’s who could only hang on to him, curling into the warmth of this complete stranger. He didn’t even have the strength to scream.

Then something emerged from the Qunari, like a giant bubble that became solid as it extended between them and the car like a shield.

There was a loud crash, making Cullen shiver and the arms around him tightened for a second before they let go of him. Cullen over at the car and gasped at its state. The traffic was blocked because of it, and he vaguely heard the Qunari say something in a commanding voice, then a SWAT team came out of a van and circled the car.

A large hand on his lower back forced him to move out of danger. He was dizzy and confused. Why would he get a premonition if that person could protect themselves? He realized he was still clutching the other’s shirt, and he forced his hand to let go. He looked up to a kind face, the one eye peering down at him to make sure he was alright.

“By the Maker, I thought you were going to die under that car, not crush it to pieces.”

That stopped whatever the other was about to say. He stared at him, then took him in slowly. His hair was all over the place from his quick run, but he knew he looked good in this t-shirt and jeans. Dorian had even complimented him about that outfit.

“So you were the sacrifice to catch the bad guy?”

“Can I keep you?” The other man blurted, his hands going to his hips, and Cullen turned red.

“I don’t even know your name… Oh… Oh!” He started laughing once he realized who he was talking to. “You’re my soulmate!”

“And you mine.”

“That’s why I had a vision of you, I thought my power was just messing with me. I’m Cullen.”

“Call me The Iron Bull. I’m a vision, you say?”

Cullen chuckled. “Not what I meant, but I don’t disagree. What about your power? You have a shield?”

“A force field, yeah. It’s pretty useful when you work with the S.W.A.T.”

“So that’s what it was, then. You’re the bait and they take it from there?”  
Iron Bull shrugged. “Pretty much. Sometimes I participate in warrants, but this guy was searched all over the country for being part of some drug empire.”

“Oh.” Cullen shifted, looked at the deployed team who was taking care of the traffic now that the suspect had been taken care of. He couldn’t go far though, with Bull’s large hands still around his waist. “I interrupted your work, I’m sorry for that. I should probably leave you to it.”

“Hey now.” Iron Bull made a hushing sound that was all too adorable coming from him. “None of that. It allowed us to meet. This is called fate, I believe. Ever thought about joining the S.W.A.T.? You’d be an asset to my team.”

“I… Yes, actually, I thought about it before.”

“Then why aren’t you doing it?”

“I didn’t think I’d make it through the whole training.”

“Ah. Funny how these powers work. You can save people’s life, but they won’t tell you whether or not you succeed an exam.”  
Cullen smiled, then took his phone out. “Oh no, I still have to get stuff for a party tonight.” He chuckled. “My best friend met his soulmate not long ago, and he wants him to get to know all his friends.”

“Can I have your phone for a second?” Bull asked him, and he typed in his number in his contacts. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“Wait, you have telepathic abilities to go with your force shield?” He laughed at the face Bull made, then huffed with surprise when he leaned down to kiss his breath away. He was very good at kissing, and Cullen refrained from whimpering at the loss when Bull took a step back with a loud exhale. He forced himself to breath a few times to clear his head. 

“What I was thinking is,” Cullen began, “would you like to go to that party with me?”

“I sure would.” Iron Bull grinned, then showed his middle finger behind his shoulder to some of his coworkers who were whistling at them. “When is it?”

  
“I’ll text you.” Cullen took a step back, otherwise he might give in the temptation to kiss the tall man senseless and have his way with him in the middle of the street. “If you want to keep me after all, you’ll have to meet my friends too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the [Cap](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
